


They Are Perfect For You

by BeemurBee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Lone Rat and Cubs, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeemurBee/pseuds/BeemurBee
Summary: Just a little meta on Splinter's reasoning for giving Mikey the nunchaku, more focused on Mikey's reaction.





	They Are Perfect For You

_"They are perfect for you."_

Even as young as he was, Mikey knew it was not a compliment. Their father had given each of them a  _reason_ for their weapons; Raph: a fierce and fearless warrior, Don: thoughtful of soul and peaceful at heart, and Leo: with courage and keen skill. All had meaningful qualities except, apparently, Mikey. " _Because they're perfect for you."_ Hesitant, stuttering, like he didn't know what to say. The kind of throw away thought, after thought, one made when they just... didn't care, but didn't want to hurt feelings. 

But it  _had_ hurt. It hurt to hear all these great things about his brothers; to hear to pride and hope in his father's voice. Then, for all that to disappear when it came to Mikey's turn. To be handed these weapons and...  _dismissed_ in such a way, it hurt. There was no pride in his father's voice, no hope, just disappointment thinly veiled behind a meaningless 'compliment'. It hurt  _so bad_ , like a knife in Mikey's back.

_"They are perfect for you."_

They weren't, not at first. They were cumbersome, difficult to control, and required a level of focus that Mikey wasn't sure he had. But then he'd look over at his brothers, learning so quickly and doing so well while their father watched on with pride. A look that vanished when leveled on Mikey, replaced instead with disappointment. It made Mikey furious.

_"They are perfect for you."_

They would be; by  _god_ they would be. Splinter didn't think he could do it, his brothers  _knew_ he couldn't do it. They laughed at him in the training room, hitting himself with the wood, loosing his grip, tripping over them. Splinter would tell them off, but there was no conviction in his reprimands. He didn't think Mikey could do it. Mikey would show them all he could.

" _They are perfect for you."_

They _were_ perfect for him. He  _made_ them perfect. The nunchaku were unweildly, unpredictable, and versatile, and so was Mikey. Splinter had said they were perfect for Mikey when he'd given them to the turtle, but he hadn't believed it. It was a throwaway weapon for a throwaway child. They  _hadn't_ been perfect for him and everyone knew it, so Mikey worked hard everyday to make them perfect. To become one with his weapons in a way the others might not ever achieve. They hadn't been perfect for so long, but he changed that.

_"They are perfect for you."_

Damn right they were, Mikey had made sure of it. 

 

 


End file.
